The Man Trap
' |image= |series= |production=6149-06 |producer(s)= |story= |script=George Clayton Johnson |director=Marc Daniels |imdbref=tt0708469 |guests=Jeanne Bal as Nancy Crater, Alfred Ryder as Professor Crater, , Bruce Watson as Crewman Green, Michael Zaslow as Crewman Darnell, Sharon Gimpel as M-113 creature |previous_production=The Enemy Within |next_production=The Naked Time |episode=TOS A01 |airdate=8 September 1966 |previous_release= |next_release=Charlie X |story_date(s)=1513.1-1513.8 (2266) |previous_story=The Enemy Within |next_story=The Naked Time }} Summary The Enterprise visits planet M-113 to give archeologists Robert and Nancy Crater supplies and medical checkups. Years ago, Nancy was romantically involved with Dr. Leonard McCoy - who she nicknamed "Plum". Now she is literally a different woman. Each member of the landing party sees Nancy differently, because the real Nancy is dead, killed by a shape-changing alien which has assumed her identity. The creature, the last surviving native of this planet, has been enjoying a symbiotic relationship with Professor Crater, who supplies the salt that sustains the entity, who provides Crater with companionship. The arrival of the Enterprise party upsets the delicate balance of this strange alliance. Craving additional salt, the creature kills two crewmen, and boards the Enterprise disguised as one of it's victims. The creature assumes Dr, McCoy's appearance and identity, before Kirk eventually tracks it down, and kills it with the aid of the real Dr. McCoy. Errors and Explanations Plot Oversights # Darnell acting in such an undisciplined manner. He might not be able to resist the image projected by the creature. # Darnell's failure to cry out when attacked. Maybe the creature managed to paralyse Darnell's vocal cords before he could cry out. Equipment Oddities # Kirk wanting to return to Enterprise, in order to use the ships sensors to scan for life signs, instead of McCoy doing it with his tricorder. The ship sensors are - presumably - more powerful than the tricorder. # The ship's infra red sensors not detecting the body heat from the freshly murdered crewmembers. The creature may have the ability to reduce the body temperature of the victims as it attacks. Internet Movie Database Incorrectly regarded as goofs # The "vampire" has lived without salt for a year, yet once prey shows up, it seems to desperately need salt every few minutes. (IMDB) It could be stocking up on salt supplies within its body just as a camel stocks up on water, or as humans and many animals store calcium and other rarer minerals into bone tissue. Plot holes # When the landing party is beamed up to the Enterprise, the transporter would have detected that crewman Green was an alien creature and not human.The creature could have used it's abilities to disguise it's internal physiology. Nit Central # Alan Hamilton on Tuesday, July 01, 2003 - 10:11 pm: While scanning for the Craters, Kirk says they're looking for two people -- "Professor and Nancy Crater". Spock replies, "We get a reading on only one person, probably Crater." Er, which one, Spock? Benn on Tuesday, July 01, 2003 - 11:21 pm: To a certain degree, it is customary to refer to men by their last names. "Hamilton, old boy." Women are seldom referred to in such a manner. This may have been how Spock meant it. # Benn (Benn) on Sunday, March 06, 2011 - 1:01 am: I'm not sure how much salt is in the average human body or what the Salt Vampire's dietary requirements are, but Darnell, Sturgeon, Green, unknown crewman and Professor Crater, not to mention an attempt on Kirk's life, all in fairly rapid succession, doesn't it seem the Salt Vampire has a bit of a voracious appetite? And if it has that big an appetite, needs to consume that much salt, how did ever survive all that time on a mere 25 pounds of salt without finally killing Professor Crater before the Enterprise arrived? Josh M (Joshm) on Sunday, March 06, 2011 - 3:32 am: Perhaps it gorges, allowing it go for an extended period of time without consuming anything or feeding on very little. Category:The Original Series Category:Episodes